MS-06G Zaku II High Mobility Ground Type
The MS-06G Zaku II High Mobility Ground Type (A.K.A Zaku Type G) is one of many variants of the standard MS-06 Zaku II created by the Principality of Zeon during the One Year War. It was first mentioned in Mobile Suit Variations but never had official lineart until the release of MSV-R. Technology & Combat Characteristics The MS-06G Zaku II High Mobility Ground Type was a successor to the MS-06J Zaku II Ground Type that was built in limited numbers before the introduction of the MS-07B Gouf. What made this particular type of Zaku stand out from other models is the additional boosters that grant the machine improved mobility. Its improvement was so great that it was argued that the G-Type Zaku was one of the highest performing ground combat mobile suits deployed during the One Year War. The armament of the Zaku II High Mobility Ground Type was largely the same as that of the original Zaku II. It consisted of an improved version of the standard MMP-78 Machine Gun for ranged combat and a heat hawk for close combat. For defense, the Zaku II High Mobility Ground Type has a shield mounted on its right shoulder. Armaments ;*Shoulder Shield :Mounted on the right shoulder, it is a simple defense used to block most physical projectiles. However, unlike the standard shoulder shield, which folds onto the top of the shoulder, the High Mobility Ground Type's shield is angled off of it to help improve it's defense angle. ;*120mm Machine Gun :A standard weapon for Zaku type mobile suits. It is a shell firing gun that does not require energy to be used, however its effectiveness against heavy armor is very limited. This model used a 100-round drum magazine. ;*Heat Hawk :An axe-shaped close combat weapon, it uses a super-heated blade to cut through the armor of enemy MS or vehicles. The thermal energy is generated by the power output of the Zaku II's thermonuclear reactor and relayed through the MS' hands. ;*MMP-78 Machine Gun :A new model machine gun with enhanced firepower to combat Federation Forces MS. Early and late type models of the MMP-78 Machine Gun exist, with differences in the location and mounting of the grip in the latter. "MMP" is an abbreviation for "Mobile Suit Machine Pistol". The MS-06G's machine gun features a barrel guard and a barrel jacket for improved performance in ground combat. ;*H&L-SB25K/280mmA-P Zaku Bazooka :The 280mm Zaku Bazooka was another standard weapon that could be equipped to a Zaku type mobile suit. The bazooka fired explosive rounds that were quite effective against the armor of Earth Federation mobile suits and battleships. Can be stored on the rear waist armor when not in use. ;*ZIM/M.T-K175C 175mm Recoilless Rifle :The main gun of the HT-01B Magella Attack main battle tank, it was then remodeled as an MS artillery weapon. The Top Cannon was mainly used for long distance ground combat and can be loaded with HEAT or APFSDS rounds. It's capable of destroying mobile suits in a single hit, and can also inflict heavy damage to warships. ;*360mm Giant Bazooka :The giant bazooka is the same model used by the Dom series of mobile suits. The bazooka is magazine fed and holds 10 rounds per magazine. A single round can blow the torso off of an enemy mobile suit. Can be stored on the rear waist armor when not in use. History As the Zeonic Company developed the MS-07 Gouf ground combat mobile suit, they realized that one of its most useful features was the incorporation of thrusters in the legs to allow the unit to perform jet-assisted jumps. This new advance would be taken and applied to the old line of Zaku II Ground Type mobile suits. The retrofitted MS-06J Zaku II Ground Types which featured the additional leg thrusters and extra armor were referred to as Zaku II High Mobility Ground Type (or G-Types for short), and proved to be much more mobile than a standard Zaku II Ground Type. They can be mounted on Dodai GA bomber craft for limited aerial combat. In 0079 U.C, Lieutenant Gunter Hal piloted a Zaku II High Mobility Ground Type attached with a commander antenna in the African Front. He was feared by the Earth Federation troops and earned the nickname "Hawk of Hogle" when he destroyed 9 Federation fighters in an aerial battle situated above Hogle Mountain in the Sahara Desert. Lieutenant Gunter Hal, sortied a total of 23 times on the African Front, tallying up an impressive score of 32 fighters, 6 bombers and one RGM-79. Around the middle of December, Gunter was transferred to A Baoa Qu with him only spending 42 days on the African Front. Another unit was also piloted by Vincent Gleissner of Zeon's regiment the Marchosias and painted in his custom colors. Variants ;*MS-06G Zaku II High Mobility Ground Type (African Front) :A Zaku II High Mobility Ground Type with customized color scheme for better camouflage. ;*MS-06GR Zaku II High Mobility Ground Type Kai :A custom unit procured from the black market and then upgraded by Deen West. It has additional boosters for better speed and maneuverability. Picture Gallery MS-06G_Zaku_II_High_Mobility_Ground_Type.png ms-06g-ground.gif MS-06G-schema-front.jpg|MS-06G - MSV-R: The Return Of Johnny Ridden MS-06G-schema-back.jpg|MS-06G - MSV-R: The Return Of Johnny Ridden MS-06G-features.jpg|MS-06G - MSV-R: The Return Of Johnny Ridden MS-06G-weapons.jpg|MS-06G - MSV-R: The Return Of Johnny Ridden MS-06G-msv-r.jpg|MS-06G - MSV-R: The Return Of Johnny Ridden zakumarchosias.png|Vincent Gleissner Custom zakumarchosias.jpg zakuvincent.jpg MS-06G.jpg Ms-zaku2 highMobility ground.jpg Ms-06g twilight axis.jpeg References MSV-R MS-06G Zaku II Improved Ground Combat Type - Technical Data and Design.jpg|MSV-R - Zaku II High Mobility Ground Type - Technical Data/Design MSV-R - MS-06G - Zaku II Improved Ground Combat Type.jpg|Zaku II High Mobility Ground Type - Specs/Design MSG-ML 44.jpg MSG-ML 45.jpg External links *MS-06G Zaku II Improved Ground Combat Type on MAHQ.net *MS-06G Zaku II High Mobility Ground Type on MAHQ.net